Honorium
|kanji=ホノーリアム (影の火炎) |romaji=''Honōriamu'' |color = Black |text = Red |alias= Shadow Emperor (影帝 Eitei) |name= Honorium |race=Dragon |gender=Male |age=600+ |height=10'0" (304cm, Human) 40'0" (1220cm, Dragon) |weight=300lbs (136kg, Human) 7275lbs (3300kg, Dragon) |eye color= Black (Human) Red (Dragon) |hair color= Black (Human-Only) |blood type= Unknown |affiliation= Wyrm's Scale |previous affiliation=Dragon's Royal Army |base of operations=Gecko's Island |status= Alive |relatives= Damon D. Draco (Foster Son) |sexuality= Heterosexual |magic= Shadow Dragon Magic Compact Regression }} Honorium (ホノーリアム (影の火炎) Honōriamu) is a male Shadow Dragon and the adoptive Father of Damon D. Draco as he taught the young mage how to read and how to fight using his signature Dragon Slayer Magic. In the past, Honorium was trained by a Dragon King to be his successor, while under his King's wing Honorium served as his Right-Arm, however in the middle of the Dragon Civil War Honorium turned down his position and left the Royal Army, seeing as he was too wounded to survive the Shadow Dragon used Compact Regression turning himself into a "human" hiding from the war. Then with this, after the war was over and Kur killed most Dragons, Honorium decided to explore the entirety of Earth Land, not wanting to join guilds but helping whoever he could. Honorium's Shadow Dragon Magic type is said to be unique and legendary, leading many and many others to call him the Shadow Emperor (影帝 Eitei). It was under his friend's proposal, Shan, that Honorium took in the young boy as he was willing to train and teach him many things, often challenging the Dragon Slayer in many ways. Honorium joined the Dragon Order, but due to his personality, he forgot he joined it. Appearance In human form he is an incredibly tall, slim and muscular man with black curly hair cut to chin length that fans out at the tips, tanned skin and a long build with a formed body full of muscles, he wears a very simple outfit which is very resistance to physical damage, unto this, he doesn't needs so much clothes, not spending his "precious" money. This consists of a blue bandana and a dark blue trench coat along with black pants and a white deep V-neck shirt showing his well-formed muscles. He also now wears black cowboy boots and travels with a knapsack carrying his along with his pair of red round sunglasses. It's noted that, has grown facial hair on him, being a thin mustache and a beard. Underneath his clothes he hides several scars that pass from the right side of his neck down to his right shoulder and then his torso, his right hand is also full of scars. In dragon form, Honorium is an old and fierce dragon. He is enormous, making other dragons appear as if they were children to him. He has scales which have a strange appearance of swarming brilliant shadows with strange crimson marks at his horns. He has bright crimson skin surrounding his stomach area up to his jaw. He has brilliant red eyes, that show his determination and will. Honorium stated some Dragon King's servants and companions, also warriors needed to use certain armors for battles and wars, said armors were customized at the warriors likes, Honorium used an red-silver armor including helmet, gauntlets and boots with the torso and his back being covered by the steel due to protection purposes, that armor was destroyed 400 years ago during the Dragon Civil War the event where he lost his armor and gained several scars on his body during the process. Personality As a baby dragon Honorium was almost a normal citizen in the draconic provinces, always admiring the Heroes during the era, vowing to become one of the Dragon Royal Soldiers (In which he later became the Dragon King right arm). As a youngster, he became rude as he sees dragons weren't actually acting correct, but corrupt, Generals selling other companions and trading them to the point of stopping a fight between kingdoms, which makes Honorium rages goes up as he says dragons were cowards enough to sell friends and not fight for them. As an adult he become rather cold and lazy, being mercilessness towards his enemies, as now he's the right arm of the King, he almost take care of all big threats impending the King ;such as the Four Dragons of the Underworld who were powerful individuals Dark Dragons; defeating them all effortlessly and nearly killing them. Despite this all Damon stated that he's very calm and intelligent, becoming scary and cold sometimes when angered as well when he shows a very great paternal love towards Damon protecting him from Wild beats. Damon's actual personality except his flirty one is all influence of Honorium, the strongest dragon slayer dream, the way of eating lots of foods and also his naivety. After being showed he was alive in a human form, his personality became that of a relaxed and calm person. He doesn't show any expression towards serious occasions and even makes jokes, being also very lazy, he usually uses his powers no matter the problem, however when needed he indeed uses it helping whoever needs help, being known people or strange people. Additionally, Honorium seems to suffer from amnesia in a small state Relationships History Synopsis Magic & Abilities As the former Right Hand of one of the Dragon's King, Honorium was able to rule over almost all of the dragons below him ;although he didn't like to rule over them; A proof of his master strategist ability is that he would be chosen to be the next Dragon King, however, he lost his privileges as he left the Dragon Royal Army. Even in human form, he was able to overpower an entire guild of mercenaries without much effort. It's unstated, however after he leaves the Royal Army, the war was nearly lost, this was believed to be true due to his resignation which left a great hole in the army. He is very powerful, being the Right Hand of the King means he's indeed the strongest fighter within the Royal Army; without counting the King; being able to defeat opponents with ease and nearly destroy entire regions. Aside from his strength, he has also shown great speed and sneak abilities being able to enter a castle without his own presence being detected until he accidentally drawn attention for stealing food at the royal table which is incredible since the room was full of guards and nobles and they only noted it since the stolen item was the favorite food of the Human King. Furthermore, it stated that he was able to single-handely defeat a Death Watch who is known for his immense strength being one of the few "people" who survived against one. Despite Rodrick's speed, Honorium was able to par with him with his own speed; this is later explained due to his shadow attributes which he stated that shadow mimics light passage, and this is a great testament to both of his speed and intelligence. His vision sight is so great that he was able to see a ship flying 2 miles of distance away from him, he also can hear underground motions and smell very well. Physical Abilites *'Monstrous Strength': Honorium like most dragons from the past, his strength could be considered one a king since he was an apprentice of one of the kings in the past. Even on his human form, with a slight arm swing, Honorium is able to make Flame Shoots disappear in an instant as they were nothing, he also stopped Damon's flame battle lance with his palm making it explodes while he didn't take any damage. Honorium also took Damon's hybrid punch with open arms in his stomach suffering two hits in a row despite not being caused any damage, with the same hand he was able to redirect Damon's flame battle lance enhanced by Damon's leg with a slap making a crater on the floor, he did also take Damon's shadow claw enhanced by legs and making it disappear with an arm swing despite that the claw cut the island in half. Nevertheless he was able to stop Damon's stone crusher of eighteen hits enhanced by his flames with only his index finger, that is an incredible feat since the impact had made the entire island crack and a neighbour island also suffered damage, and after that using his other hand and its middle finger, Honorium defeated Damon with a single flip to the head. *'Atonishing Speed': *'Heightened Reflexes': *'Monstrous Endurance': *'Immense Durability': *'Excessive Smell': *'Sharp Sights': Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Magical Abilities Monstrous Magical Power: **''Profficent Eternano Control': Magic 'Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic' () 'Compact Regression' (コムパクト レグレシオン ''Komupakuto Reguresion): Is a form of Caster-type Magic unique to Dragons. It allows them to save themselves in times of injury by using all their remaining magical power to transform into a humanoid form. This works as a genuine physical transformation, altering their bodies to be somewhat similar to humans, and it heals their body of wounds. Compact Regression is a permanent transformation, which would explain this spell's use as a last resort. Dragons in this state can still use their magic as Dragon Magic, however, in some cases, a Regressed Dragon is seen utilising the Slayer equivalent of their Dragon magic, implying further weakness. They are unable to easily enter Dragon Force, finding it just as difficult as First Generation Dragon Slayers. Unlike First Generation Dragon Slayers, however, Compacted Dragons can train to unlock a state similar to Dragon Force, referred to as a Dragon Promotion (ドラゴン・プロモーション Doragon Promōshon), who use Compact Regression also have their power cut quite a bit, to further adjust to their humanoid shape, as a human body cannot fully endure the power of a dragon without breaking down. Despite being a spell unique to Dragons, not every Dragon is aware of the spell, and many who are have too much pride to use it. Something notable is that these Dragons can also breed with humans. The half-breed offspring in these cases will usually possess Dragon Slayer magic. Quotes Trivia Behind the scenes= *He is based on Kuzan from the One Piece Series. *His name is the fusion of the Japanese word Honō (ホノー (炎) Flames) and Riamu (リアム Liam). In a literal sense, his name would mean Flaming Liam. **It has no exact meaning as it is a byproduct of using a Japanese word related to flames and the last part of Skiadrum's name with a modification. **This happened because the author wasn't aware that Dragons couldn't be Dual-Elemental, Honorium turned out to be cool so he kept it. |-| Facts= *He is said to be the tallest among the dragons with a height of 40'0" feet. *Honorium states he is the coolest dragon out there. This is a direct reference to Kuzan in One Piece. **He has also referenced the Football World Cup, held in Brazil, during a chapter which was published around that time. *Honorium's wife is never mentioned by anyone during any story or article, it's unknown what is of her currently. It's only possible he had one because he had a son. *Honorium confirms that his type of Dragon Slayer Magic is unusual even among Dragons, implying that he is part of an extinct subspecies of dragon and that their magic is fully lost as even his offspring got a different magic. *He is the author's oldest character, having lived for more than 600 years. *Honorium potentially is the author's strongest character. *Even when accessing his Dragon Form, Honorium doesn't regain the power he has once lost. This is explained by the fact that he is a Dragon who went Human, while there can be Humans who go Dragons. **Damon assumes that the scars throughout Honorium's body have also limited his power. |-| Extras= *According to the Author: **Honorium's special skill is his pure strength. **His hobby is visiting new places. **His most known routine is sleeping around. **His favourite food is Cow Meat. **His favourite drink is Orange Juice. **Honorium's charm is his voice. **His favourite smell is that of a fireplace. **He is ambidextrous. **The thing Honorium wants to do the most is live a peaceful life. **He was born in Fiore. **Honorium has a complex about his human height. **The people he respects the most are Ragras and Shan D. Draco. He doesn't want to be enemies with Ragras. Category:DamonDraco Category:Dragon Category:Dragons Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Gecko's Island Resident Category:Neutral